Phoenix and the Messenger
by Timelordsoul54
Summary: Before the great world war when Peace still was around two firsts of their types found and met each other at a event called Spithead so what are the events of their meeting? Well this is their tale


**Hello guys so this story is a bit of a one shot off focusing on a friend of mines base and the story of two ships as it takes place in somewhat the same universe as my other works. Its more of a short story but I'm sure you guys will like it nonetheless so please enjoy this story as it tells of the events at the Spithead fleet review**

**Kantai characters don't belong to me "(obviously) However the Oc is another character I made and designed**

* * *

A light drizzle fell upon the naval base one bleary afternoon causing most of the girls of the base to stay inside their dorms as the air was rather crisp and chill signaling the coming of fall. Admiral Nellie cleaned her glasses wiping the mist that had condensed on the lenses. Kasumi stood beside her hunched slightly as she shivered in the cold air.

"Stupid Admiral, you couldn't have decided to do the inventory of the stores tomorrow when it was nicer out?" Kasumi shivered wiping her running nose as she gripped her clipboard tighter. This was her second time being secretary and Nellie had a habit of doing things like this at the worst possible time.

"Sorry Kasumi, its just I had a feeling I needed to get this done, so I did and now we don't have to do it tomorrow." Nellie said a little sheepishly as she pulled her coat a little tighter. "Why did I have to wear a skirt today." She chastised herself as she was becoming cold as well.

"C-c-can we go back now Nellie as I don't want to catch my death out here because of your s-s-stupid stores check." Kasumi chattered.

"I know, I know Kasumi and yea let's get going back as its getting rather late and I'm getting the urge to break out the kotatsu early this year." Nellie smiled at her only earning a slight glare from Kasumi.

The pair traveled in relative silence as they made their way across the naval base back towards Nellie's office where they hoped it would be warm enough for them to warm up their very souls in a sense, but before reaching the main path towards the office a very warm smell of soup wound through the air captivating them and making their stomachs growl. Nellie laughed a little as Kasumi got a little flushed when her stomach growl was heard by Nellie.

"I think the kotatsu can wait Kasumi, how about we follow this smell and fill up our stomachs with some nice warm and hot food." Nellie smiled as she led Kasumi down the path, following the smell all the way with her stomach growling in anticipation.

As they continued to follow the smell the sky grew darker as the drizzle began to become rain, and before long, it was pouring and the two of them were getting drenched.

"Where is this stupid smell coming from!?" Kasumi said in an annoyed tone as she wiped some of the water out of her eyes.

"We're close!" Nellie said taking Kasumi's hand and taking off at a sprint, they finally arrived at the source of the smell.

"Well seems that we can warm ourselves up with some of Hoshous cooking." Nellie said opening the door to Hoshou's bar and allowing Kasumi inside.

The bar was warmly lit with cozy chairs and soft jazz sounding music coming from somewhere. Nellie took off her coat and hung it on the coat rack taking Kasumi's as well. "Wonder where Hoshou is?" Kasumi said as she took a seat at the bar looking at the wide selection of alcohol and wines.

"She's probably in the back making soup for later on tonight." Nellie said as she took a seat next to Kasumi letting her hair down and wiping her glasses again.

"Well, you two look absolutely drenched! Did you two get caught in the rain?" Hoshou's voice said suddenly from a door leading to the back room.

"Yeah a bit of my fault really, had to do a stores check." Nellie said sheepishly as Hoshou smiled and went and got two bowls of warm soup.

"Here eat this and warm you up and then why don't you two go take some warm baths upstairs and warm you two up." She smiled as she made two milkshakes for Nellie and Kasumi.

The soup was absolutely delicious and they downed their bowls quickly. Hoshou then led them through the back room and up a set of stairs to a cozy apartment from which Hoshou lived.

"Kasumi you can take this bathroom while Nellie you can take the other." She said gently as she showed them both their tubs filled with nice steamy warm water.

"Thank you Hoshou." Nellie said with a smile before closing the door to her bathroom and undressing.

The water was the perfect temperature and it filled her body with such warmth that she felt that she could just fall asleep in this tub of water. Nellie eased herself into the bath and with a satisfied exhale began to relax. Within minutes, she felt herself begin to drift off to the excess of sleep.

"Must...fight sleep…" She thought to herself but it was a losing battle as the next thing she heard was a loud knock on the door.

"Nellie! You've been in there for over an hour can you hurry it up in there!?" The voice of Kasumi pierced through the relaxing quiet as Nellie jumped slightly at the sudden change in noise.

"Uh, yea sorry about that I'm coming out now." She said a little embarrassed as she grabbed a robe that was hanging on the bathroom door.

The robe was like a nice fluffy blanket as she grabbed her glasses to look for her clothes, but they had mysteriously disappeared. "Hoshou must have taken them when I took my nap." She thought as she opened the bathroom door and made her way to the sitting room where Kasumi sat in a robe on the couch.

"Bout time you showed up, Houshou left you a nice warm hot chocolate for you as she goes and tends the bar." Kasumi said as she picked up a photo album and began to flip through it. "Our clothes are being cleaned so she said for us to get comfortable as we can spend the night here if we want."

"I see," Nellie said as she eased herself on the couch next to Kasumi as she picked up the hot chocolate and drank it. "So you found some of Hoshou's photos, what album is that?"

"It seems this is from when she was younger." Kasumi said as she flipped another page. "I've seen quite a few pictures of her at construction docks with sailors and construction workers."

Nellie leaned over to get a better look and smiled as Hoshou still looked quite a bit the same now as she did in the photos. Many of the photos Nellie noted were pictures of her bringing food to the crews around the docks and the sailors. "Oh, that ones nice." She said as Kasumi turned the page and she took the book from her.

"H-Hey! You could have just asked." Kasumi said with an annoyed expression.

"Sorry, I just noticed this picture." Nellie said as she pointed to one specific photo as Kasumi leaned closer. "Seems this one was done the day she was launched."

This photo was of Hoshou wearing a very beautiful formal kimono holding a bouquet of flowers. Her smile was so pure that Nellie couldn't help but smile. Houshou stood on the deck of her ship as her captain and the sailors stood nearby all bowing respectfully to her.

"Seems even back then she had a pure and respectful air around her." Kasumi noted as Nellie turned the page again.

Most of the rest of the pictures were of her during sea trials and before long they had reached the end of the photo album as they were on the final two pages. "Oh this must be one before Ashigara went to England for that naval review." Kasumi said as she pointed to the picture of her and Hoshou standing on the deck of Ashigara with Ashigara in her full uniform smiling brightly.

"Well that was the last time navies from all over the world came together to show off and Ashigara was the representative for Japan." Nellie said turning the page.

As soon as she turned the page, Nellies face furrowed in slight confusion. Kasumi noticed and gave her a confused look as well. "What's wrong Nellie?" She asked as she looked at the photo on the last page.

The final page was a full page photograph of Hoshou seated surrounded by a large group of fleet girls standing behind her. Nellie spotted Ashigara near the middle of the group of girls, but that wasn't what had caused her confusion. "I didn't know Hoshou went to the review in England."

"Seems she did Nellie now what I want to know is who is that?" Kasumi said as she pointed to another person who was sitting right next to Hoshou to the left of where she was in the photo. "I mean all those people are girls but...why is there only one male?"

"Maybe a captain or maybe the King of England?" Nellie said, the confused expression on her face still present.

Suddenly at that moment the door to downstairs opened and Hoshou came in taking her shoes off at the door and settling down on another couch. She noticed the photo album in Nellie's lap and smiled a sweet smile.

"Seems you two are going through some of my memories." Houshou said with a smile as she came over and saw the picture they were looking at. "Oh, I remember that photo, that was taken at the docks with all the other girls at the review."

"You went to the naval review? I thought only Ashigara went as a representative of Japan." Nellie said looking at the photo again.

"Well she did as she was the only warship, but she invited me and I tagged along as I wanted to see England. So I joined and I met the King and Queen of England as well as quite a few other ships like the Marat, who looks a lot like Gangut as well as the Admiral Graf Spee from Germany. Oh her eyes were such a lovely ruby red and she was so formal in greeting." Hoshou smiled as she looked at her photo but when her eyes met that of the man sitting next to her, her expression saddened slightly.

"Who is that man Hoshou?" Kasumi asked as she noted Hoshou's expression. "Did he do something to hurt you?"

"Oh, no no no, it's just well that man was such a gentleman that I couldn't help but have my heart flutter when I was near him." She said suddenly getting very bashful and red.

"Oh, was this man someone who caught your heart?" Nellie said with a slight laugh and tease.

Hoshou smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Well yes he was as well he was just like me as me and him were the first of our kinds. His name was HMS Hermes and he was the first carrier of the English navy."

"There was a male fleetship!?" Kasumi said in surprise. "How could there ever be such a thing?"

"Well, I'm not sure but I know there's more males somewhere as while out shopping I've heard of two male American battleships at some base who are quite well known, but I'm sorry I can't recall their names." Houshou sighed.

Nellie who was now very curious about this suitor that seemed to have won the heart of Hoshou leaned in and looked at Hoshou. "So, why don't you tell us how you two met and what happened as enlighten us on what happened at the naval review."

The sea was rather rough at the moment with a dreary overcast as Hoshou stood on the superstructure of Ashigara watching the men below fill out their duties at a relatively calm pace. Some of the sailors spotted her and gave a smile and a wave to which she returned warmly. Even here on board the Ashigara, they still treated her like their mother.

"Hmmm, I just wonder what England will be like." She thought to herself as they rose up with the sea. "Ashigara said that we should be arriving in about a few hours." She stretched her arms and looked towards the bow.

A little over a month at sea and she was yearning to plant her feet on solid ground. "I'm sure the men feel the same as I do." She smiled pushing off the superstructures railing and walking back into the ship.

Hoshou made her way towards the galley where the remnants of the lunch hour were finally drifting back to their posts. When they saw her they smiled and bowed to her or saluted her as she returned their smiles and continued on her way. The cook was finishing the last remnants of the meal when she entered.

"Ah, Lady Hoshou, what brings you here?" The cook asked with a bow to her as he moved the large pot to the dishwashing station.

"I'm just wandering around until we arrive in England." She smiled as she looked at the lingering crew members around the mess hall.

"Well, here we made you some tea for in case you came by." The cook said pouring her a small cup.

Hoshou smiled and accepted the cup with a bow before heading back out to the deck to look at the rolling waves some more. The crew, for the most part, was relaxing while carrying out their daily duties. "Hoshou! I was looking for you!" A familiar voice called from behind her.

Hoshou smiled as she turned around and Ashigara came bounding up with a big grin on her face. "I'm kinda excited to see England Hoshou," Ashigara said as she joined Hoshou in her position at the railing.

"I'm sure you are Ashigara, I mean when you were chosen to be our nation's representative for the coronation of England's king, you were just bouncing all over the place like a child." Hoshou said with a slight chuckle.

"Well I couldn't help it, being our nation's representative is a big deal. I wonder who else will be there." Ashigara said her excited look never fading.

"Well, I did hear that besides us the Americans have their ship New York and Germany has the Graf Spee joining us." Hoshou said pushing off from the railing and began making her way to the bow.

"And I can't wait to meet those two so I can show off the might of the Japanese navy!" Ashigara said proudly flexing her arm.

A bell began to ring across the ship as the crew began to immediately scramble to around the deck to their action stations. Ashigara sighed and looked at Hoshou again as she continued to the bow. "I'll see you after this drill is done, mom." She called hurrying her way to the bridge where her captain was waiting.

The drill lasted for roughly an hour and by the time that it was nearing its completion, British destroyers and tugboats began to pull up alongside Ashigara preparing to tow her and escort her to her place in the lineup among the other vessels. With each passing moment, Ashigara grew more and more excited as Hoshou helped her change into her official and formal dress.

"You need to hold still dear." Houshou said a little sternly as she brushed Ashigara's hair.

"I know, but I can't help it! I wonder what the king of this country is like and what other fleetships will be with him." Ashigara said bubbly as Houshou couldn't help but smile at the excitement she was presenting.

"I'm sure you will get the chance to mingle with the other ships as there is a banquet and party for all the fleetships that are here today." Houshou said as she put Ashigara's hair into a wavy look. "Now, I shall leave you to do your makeup and everything as I still need to prepare myself. The ceremony should begin in a short while so don't take to long."

Ashigara gave a wave and nod as Houshou turned and made her way to her quarters. Many of the sailors she passed along the way were dressed in their formal uniforms while others were in the process of changing. They all nodded in greeting as she passed by and surprisingly, by the time she reached her quarters, the ship seemed almost empty when it was quite chaotic only moments before. Entering her quarters, Houshou noticed something lying on the bed.

"What's this?" She thought to herself as she walked over and picked up a light brown package with a note attached to it. "It's from the captain." She thought as she began to read the note. "I asked for this to be delivered to me before we departed from Japan as I know you don't have many traditional formal outfits so please use this for the ceremony."

Placing the note down, Houshou opened the package to reveal a beautiful red and blue kimono with elegant patterns stitched very finely into the the fabric. Houshou smiled as she held it up to herself in the mirror. "Well, I guess I'll have something fancy to wear for this after all."

Within a few moments, Houshou had fully prepared herself when she heard a knock on the door. "Houshou, it's me." Ashigara's voice spoke from the other side. "The captain is having us assemble on the deck and asked for me to find you."

'Tell him, I'll be there in a moment as I am almost done." She called as she straightened the bow on the obi before giving herself a final look over.

The interior of the ship was relatively quiet as most of the men had already made their way onto the deck so Houshou's steps echoed as she made her way towards the stairwell leading to the upper deck. As she came closer towards the open air, the noise steadily grew in volume until it was a near roar as she stepped out into the sunlight. The sight before her took her breath away and she smiled as she stepped onto the deck.

The ship was fully decorated with wreaths along the sides as well as signal flags adorning the ship from bow to stern. She looked out into the harbor and saw other ships were looking the same way as well as each ship was covered in sailors standing on the decks watching as another boat made its way over to them.

"Houshou, over here!" Ashigara called waving her arms to get her attention.

Houshou smiled as she made her way towards Ashigara. Ashigara and the captain stood near midships as they stood and waited saluting the boat that kept going from ship to ship. "From what I hear that's the Royal yacht that they're traveling on." Ashigara said as Houshou joined them pointing at the vessel as it made its way over towards a British cruiser.

"I'm sure that that ship must be rather fancy and expensive for its size at least." Houshou remarked as cheer came up from the cruiser that the yacht had pulled next to. "So, how long is it until the King arrives to us?" She asked looking at the captain.

"Well the King is to view every ship here though I believe he will be here in possibly a half hour to an hour as he's making his way to the Graf Spee and the French battleship Dunkerque." The captain said adjusting his sword while keeping an eye on the yacht. "There are a few Admirals as well as a few fleetships that are with him so I'm sure you both will treat our guests courteously." He looked at both of them and they nod in agreement..

Time almost seemed to drag on forever as the crew of the Ashigara stood waiting for the royal yacht to pull up alongside the ship. After a almost agonizing hour the yacht finally pulls up and docks alongside the ship. The crew nearby immediately spring into action and grab the ropes that are tossed up to them and attach them to mooring posts. A gangway is lowered to between the ships and a uniformed officer climbed aboard. The captain went up to him and bowed to him before shaking his hand.

"I am the captain of the IJN Ashigara and we are humbled to have you aboard our ship." The captain said as the uniformed officer shook his hand.

"It is a pleasure to be aboard now if I may introduce the guests of honor." the officer said taking a step to the side as a entourage of uniformed officers stepped aboard and stepped to the side as a man wearing a elegant uniform adorned with medals and a woman in a wonderful gown stepped onto the Ashigara. "Presenting his and her royal highnesses King George VI and Queen Elizabeth II."

The captain and the rest of the crew bowed deeply in respect for the two members of the royal family that had joined them. Houshou and Ashigara joined them in their bows. "Welcome aboard the Ashigara your highnesses." The captain said extending his hand to the king.

"It is a pleasure being aboard a fierce looking vessel such as your own." The king said with a smile as the two men shook hands before turning his attention to the two girls that stood in front of him. "So you two must be fleet girls if I'm not mistaken." He said looking at Ashigara before his gaze settled on Hoshou.

"Though I must say it is rather odd that two of you should be aboard one vessel as all the vessels I have visited, only one girl was present." The king said as he looked to Hoshou. "So please if you wouldn't mind introducing yourselves."

"My name is Ashigara and I am the fleetgirl of this ship." Ashigara said taking a step forward and bowing to the king.

"Ah so this fine vessel is your's then I must say it looks rather powerful and your companion is…"

"Hello my name is Hoshou and it's a pleasure to meet you your majesty's" Hoshou said taking a deep bow.

"Well now, I never expected to meet the first aircraft carrier of the Japanese fleet. I consider it an honor to meet you." The king said bowing respectfully to her. "As a matter of fact since you being the first carrier I think there may be someone you may want to meet as well as since you are the first carrier made and launched. I actually have in my company our first carrier who was launched only a short while after you."

The king looked to the small group of men that were with him and the queen. "Where is Hermes?" He asked slight confusion on his brow.

"Hermes is still on the yacht your majesty." An officer said to which the king let out a sigh.

"Still being as dutiful as ever please tell him he can come aboard." The king said as one of the officers nodded and went back down the gangway. "In the meantime, I would love to receive a tour of your vessel captain. If it is alright with your fleetgirl."

Ashigara smiled and nodded as the king and queen followed Ashigara and the captain into the ship leaving Hoshou and another officer standing on deck. "Don't worry ma'am Hermes will be along in a few moments, you see he is rather dutiful to the king and always lets him and his majesty aboard first before following a few minutes later." The officer said a little sheepishly.

"I'm sorry did you say Hermes is a male?" Hoshou asked confused.

"Why yes he is and-" He started to say but looked over the side. "Well here he comes, now I must get back to the group so please enjoy your time." With a short salute the officer brushed past Hoshou and disappeared inside with the rest of the group.

A few moments later a man dressed in a military uniform climbed aboard the ship and Hoshou couldn't help but gasp in amazement at the man. He stood almost proudly as he looked around before his eyes set on Hoshou. His hair was a nice brown with it curving slightly to the right. He was rather tall and toned in build and if she didn't know any better she would have thought of him as a fellow officer of the British navy.

"Hello." The man said with a smile as he took off one of his black gloves and extended a hand to her. "I am the aircraft carrier HMS Hermes," Hermes said with such a smooth tone that Hoshou could feel her heart flutter a tiny bit.

"I'm guessing you must be Hoshou then?" He said with a smile as Hoshou took his hand and bowed.

"Yes, I am aircraft carrier Hoshou of the Japanese navy." She said as she straightened up to which Hermes took her hand and gently kissed the back of it and she could feel her face going bright red.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet the first carrier of the Japanese navy, I was rather surprised when I was told that you were on board this ship. But I never imagined that you would be such a beautiful woman as well." Hermes said with a warm smile as he looked her up and down. "I must say that the kimono looks rather beautiful on you."

Hoshou couldn't help but blush at the words of praise he was giving her and she couldn't think of anything to say in response. Though she was still slightly confused on one thing that kept coming to her mind and before she could ask it, Hermes answered as if he was reading her thoughts.

'You must be confused as to why I am a male ship when for the most part every other ship is female. Well in the simplest of terms, i guess you could say that it was maybe fate that made the first two carriers a male and female pair." He scratched his head slightly. "But I don't really think about it that much, but please if you would, I would very love to see the rest of this ship if you don't mind."

"O-of course!" Hoshou stammered out as she saw some of the crew laughing to themselves. "Please follow me."

The two carriers began to walk around the ship. Hoshou was in the lead with Hermes standing a few steps behind her with his arms crossed behind his back as he walked. Hoshou couldn't help but feel all nervous as she walked pointing out multiple things on the ship. The crew bowed whenever the two of them walked past and Hermes would smile and nod or if he saw one of the higher ranking officers, he would give a salute.

"This ship is rather quite marvelous Lady Hoshou." Hermes said with a smile as the had made their way up towards the bridge. "Ashigara must be proud to have a mighty and sleek form."

"She is actually though they more treat me with higher respect than themselves as well I'm the impromptu mother of the fleet." Hoshou chuckled slightly as she looked out at the assortment of vessels.

"I can understand what you mean." Hermes said with a laugh joining her at the railing earning a slightly confused look from Hoshou. "Here a lot of the ships treat me and call me father quite often I do find it endearing in the younger ships and carriers and even those ships that are like royalty like including Warspite treat me with a very high regard."

Hermes sighed and cast his gaze towards a carrier near the back. "That there is myself Hoshou." He said pointing at the ship. "Little cluttered if I say but quite a mighty vessel in my honest opinion."

Hoshou looked out at where he was pointing and amongst the clutter of ships, she spotted a lone carrier with a tall island and a rather pudgy flight deck. "Well, your deck looks a little short if I may say." She said a little cautiously.

Hermes laughed. "It's alright I don't mind as I was the first so I'm a little bit clustered."

The two of them continued to talk and as the time passed Hoshou began to feel more and more flustered in her chest as Hermes continued to talk about the other ships and fleetgirls in the harbor. Everything seemed so far away as she looked at Hermes and all the features he presented that she didn't even notice Ashigara was behind them until Hermes turned and gave her a light tap on the shoulder.

"A-Ashigara! How long have you been standing there?" Hoshou exclaimed in embarrassed surprise.

"Oh only a few minutes." Ashigara said with a tease and a smile. "The king and his entourage are leaving Hermes and he came and told me to come and get you as he said that you do tend to lose track of time when you're talking with someone."

Hermes smiled. "Thank you Ashigara." He turned and looked at Hoshou. "I guess I must take my leave, but it was a pleasure to meet both of you. I do hope we will see each other again at the gala."

"Gala?" Hoshou asked a little confused.

"Yes, since there are so many fleetships gathered here the King and Queen had decided that a party for the ships is something that should happen as we can all meet new people. The party is scheduled for tomorrow evening as tonight is meant for the captains and their crews to enjoy. We have accommodations if you wish to spend time on land so it is proud of me to say as welcome to Great Britain and please enjoy your stay."

Hermes smiled and bowed to both Hoshou and Ashigara before turning and joining the king and company descend onto their craft. Before he vanished from sight he turned and Hoshou saw him smile at her as well as….there seemed to be something in his eyes that Hoshou couldn't quite identify before he vanished from view.

Ashigara slunked up next to her with a mischievous grin on her face. "Sooo…" she said with a slight purr, "I saw you two were getting all chummy with each other, do I sense that you like him?"

Hoshous face went bright red. "H-He's a wonderful person and I respect him but, our relationship is that of fleet carriers so fully professional."

Ashigara couldn't help but smile and gave Hoshou a pat on the back. "Don't worry, you'll have more time with him tomorrow." She laughed and went back to the captain.

The fleet review lasted a few more hours before the ceremonies finally ended and the crew was relieved to do their general duties. Hoshou made her way to her quarters and sat on her bed trying to clear her mind, but Hermes kept crawling back to the forefront of her mind.

She couldn't help but blush every time she thought of Hermes and pull the blanket up to her face. Crew came and went as they went about their business around the ship as they prepared for the nights festivities. The captain came by a while later and knocked on her door.

"May I come in?" The captain asked standing just outside the door.

"Of course." Hoshou said sitting up and pruning herself a little bit.

The captain smiled and thanked her for allowing him entry before giving her a bow. "The reason for my sudden visit is to inform you that for tonight you and Ashigara shall be staying aboard to make sure nothing happens to the ship. I hope it isnt a issue for you at all."

"No sir, it's quite alright we don't mind watching the ship." Hoshou said with a smile.

"Very well, I left you and Ashigara some sake as well as other things to keep the two of you occupied for the night." The captain said pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "Tomorrow, the two of you can have leave before we begin prepping to set sail the following day after tomorrow."

Hoshou nodded and the captain bade her goodnight before walking out of her room. The ship grew quiet as crew left for their evening in England and soon enough it was silent. Hoshou stood and stretched before making her way to the mess hall where she saw Ashigara sitting there a sake bottle open and a cup filled with it.

'Ah, seemed you finally decided to join me." She said with a smile taking a sip of the sake.

"Well when the crew leaves the ship it does get rather lonely here." Hoshou says with a smile as she takes a seat across from her.

"Well thats understandable, but I gained a name I like for this ship." Ashigara said proudly puffing out her chest a little. "When we were touring the ship there was a reporter there with the king and I heard the remark he made about me."

"And what's that?" Hoshou asked with a smile.

"He called me that I was like a hungry wolf and I quite like that nickname" She smiled, "So as of now my nickname shall be the hungry wolf."

"That's quite a nice compliment to receive from a man of foreign press." Hoshou said placing a hand on Ashigaras. "So how about we drink to an excellent day and to the monarchs of this nation's health." She raised her cup of sake.

"Thats a good idea." Ashigara smiled raising her cup and with a clink together the two began to drink their sake.

The evening passed by quietly as the two drank and talked about each other's respective experiences while they were separated. Ashigara was quite interested to hear about Hoshous experiences with the dashing male carrier Hermes. Hoshous face grew red with embarrassment as she tried to avoid the subject giving more vague answers, but Ashigara kept pushing fueled by the sake that she had been drinking as she was now on their third bottle.

"Sho come on, you gotta like him." Ashigara slurred as she leaned across the table.

"I respect him as a fellow carrier and he does have his charms." Hoshou said turning away slightly.

"Oh come on! You're head over heels for him admit it!" Ashigara laughed as she slammed the now empty third bottle on the table. "I could see the way you looked at him, you were starstruck when you saw him."

"Ashigara I think you've had maybe a little too much to drink." Hoshou said in a gentle voice, standing up and moving over to Ashigara giving her a light rub on the back.

"Stop avoiding the subject!" Ashigara pouted pulling the empty bottle to her and holding it. "I'm not that drunk!"

"When you start denying it and holding the bottle to you it's quite the obvious indication." Hoshou smiled gently prying the bottle from her grasp. "Come on let's bring you to bed."

Ashigara reluctantly stood up and leaned on Hoshou as she led her to her room where she flopped onto her bed and within a minute was snoring. Hoshou smiled and gave her head a light rub before closing the door and making her way above. Night had fallen and even though there was light everywhere from the city of London and the surrounding ships, Hoshou could still pick out some stars in the dark sky. Finding a seat on one of the crates of supplies aboard she sighed and smiled as she looked up at the night sky.

"Peace in our time is something that should be cherished." She smiled to herself looking to the shore and seeing the lights and celebrations going on.

She must have fallen asleep as the next thing she felt was the captain giving her a light shake. She realized that someone must have given her a blanket as she quickly jumped off the crate and gave a bow to the captain. The captain laughed.

"Seems you've been sleeping here all night." The captain laughed as Hoshou blushed. "It's alright, I came to let you know that there is someone waiting for you at your quarters."

"Who?" Hoshou asked.

"Well why don't you go and see as you do have today off. Ashigara already went ahead to the mainland. She said she will see you tonight." Hoshou nodded as the captain smiled before turning to begin ordering the crew to do their daily duties.

Hoshou entered the ship and began making her way to her quarters. As she walked past some of the crew they gave her a smile and laughed which seemed a little suspicious. Hoshou raised her eyebrow at some of them but continued on her way. As she neared her cabin's door, she noticed it slightly ajar when she remembered that she had firmly closed it last time she was in there.

She moved cautiously to the door and gently pushed it open and took a slight surprised jump back as to the person who greeted her.

"Good morning Hoshou. My apologies for entering without permission but your captain said that it was alright." Hermes said with a kind smile.

"H-Hermes what are you doing here!?" She exclaimed in flustered surprise as her face went red.

"Well I came with the captain and the rest of the crew when they returned as I decided to come and collect you." He said adjusting his coat.

Hermes was dressed in more casual clothes wearing still formal pants and suit with a coat. Hoshou could still see the toneness in his body and her blush grew deeper.

"Collect me?"

"Yes I decided that it would be a courtesy to take our guest on a tour of our fine city before the party tonight and perhaps get you something more elegant to wear. Not saying that there is anything wrong with your kimonos."

Hoshou thought about it for a moment before smiling and nodding. "I would be delighted to join you. Please wait a moment as I change and no peeking as a gentleman wouldn't peek in on a lady who is changing."

"Well of course as that is the only respectful thing to do." Hermes said with a smile.

He exited the room and closed the door as Hoshou quickly changed into her casual kimono and when she was done she slowly opened the door blushing the entire time. Hermes stood off to the right leaning against the wall. He turned and smiled to her as she exited the room for fidgeting slightly.

"Shall we be off madame?" Hermes smiled kindly offering his hand.

"O-of course." She smiled nervously as she placed her hand in his and he gently held hers as he led her above to the top deck where a boat sat moored to the side.

Hermes took a step onto the gangplank and held her hand softly as he guided her onto the small yacht. "Please take a seat I'll tell the driver that we are ready to go." He motioned to a bench on the side of the cabin.

She nodded and sat down as the rumble of the boats engines began to reverberate on the deck. Within a minute the boat began to move and Hermes came and sat down beside her.

"Is there anywhere in particular you would like to visit during your stay?" Hermes asked as he looked at her with curious eyes.

"Well I would just like to see the city if that is alright with you." She said rather embarrassed as Hermes nodded.

"Of course." Hermes smiled as he leaned back on the seat sitting in silence with Hoshou as her face grew redder and redder from being flustered and embarrassed.

The ride lasted a half hour before the boat pulled up to the pier and was tied off and docked. Hermes stood up and stretched a little smoothing out his suit and offering his hand to her. She took it and he gave a salute to the sailors who stood at the dock. Hoshou learned that this was the city of Southampton and that it seemed very industrial compared to what it was like in Japan. People were bustling around carrying out their days.

She did notice quite a few people were staring at her and Hermes and she couldn't help but blush slightly. Hermes held out his arm to which she interlocked her arm with his. "Don't mind them." He reassured her. "It is quite odd to see someone with such oriental style compared to the normal western style of dress."

Hoshou gave a slight smile as the two begin to tour the city, for the most part window shopping as Hoshou looked at the items in the storefront windows. Hermes couldn't help but laugh a little as she had stopped in front of a toy store where a stuffed bear sat in the window.

'Is that something you want?" hermes asked with a smile as Hoshou realized that she had been caught looking at a child's toy.

"Uh, no no, it's just I thought that would be a good gift for one of the girls back at the base." She said her face flushed.

Hermes couldn't help but laugh at her. "Wait here, I'll be right back." he said pointing at a bench as he entered the toy store. Hoshou took a seat and watched as the people walked by. People did stop and stare a little bit but she began to notice three more unsuurtly characters lingering near the edge of the crowd eyeing her up. At first she paid them no mind but as the minutes ticked by she began to notice them more. She tried to not acknowledge them but suddenly they stood in front of her in a slight circle, surrounding her.

"Um...hello?" She said nervously noticing that these three men wore sailors uniforms.

"Well seems a pretty Jap lady is sitting here all alone." The sailor in the middle said as he leaned a little close to her.

'Um, yes I'm just waiting for someone sirs." Hoshou says with a slight polite smile.

"Well we could wait with you or we can show our foreign guest around and show her a good time." The sailor on her left said.

"It's ok, I'm already going on a tour with someone." Hoshou said still trying to be polite.

"Oh come on such a beauty like you should be shown the wonders of this country and I'm sure that we would be more than enough to suffice her." The third laughed.

As soon as the third said that Hoshou began to feel uneasy and stood up. "I must really be going so please excuse me." She said trying to push past them but suddenly the middle one grabbed her wrist and gripped her tightly.

"Where do you think you're going lady?" He asked keeping a firm grip on her. 'It's rather rude for you to leave when three gentleman offer to show you around the town."

"Please, I don't want any trouble sir." Hoshou said fear creeping into her voice.

"Well if you come along like a nice lass then there won't be any trouble." The second one said taking her other arm into his. "Now come on and don't fuss or you'll be in a world of hurt."

"Us three are such fine gentleman so you should be grateful for us." The third said with a smug voice as he moved behind them and Hoshou could feel tears beginning to form as they began to walk away with her.

"You claim to be gentleman but is this how a gentleman of the Royal Navy treats his foreign guest?" A familiar voice said behind them.

"Eh, and what's it matter to you prick?" The third said as they stopped and turned around. "We were just going to show the lady here around the town."

"Really? If that's the case then why are you forcefully taking her with both your arms holding hers?" Hermes said and Hoshou noticed that his voice is cold and still. "I will give you to the count of three to let her go or, you're going to regret even touching her."

The three of them laughed and the third spit at the ground landing on his shoe. "Oh fuck off you prick." He laughed.

Suddenly Hermes threw a punch connecting with the third man's jaw stunning him as he stumbled back. Before the man could recover, Hermes brought a knee to the man's gut and hit him again causing the man to collapse to the ground knocked out. Hermes looks calm as he eyes the other two men.

"So, I will ask you one more time to please let the lady go as you'll only further dig yourself a hole." Hermes says calmly as he eyes the two still holding Hoshou's arm.

The first one motioned with his head at the second. "Go on and get him, you're always bragging how every fight you've been in you've won." He said pulling Hoshou towards him as the second one let go and moves towards Hermes.

Hermes stood there unmoving as the second guy advanced towards him. The man took up a fighting stance throwing a punch aimed at Hermes head to which Hermes dodged his head to the side. A second punch came aimed for his gut but Hermes being ever so nimble dodged it. The man now getting frustrated reached down and picked up a piece of pipe swinging it at him. Hermes suddenly grabbed the man's wrist as he was bringing the pipe down for a hit.

"Playing dirty and picking up a weapon against an unarmed opponent is rather rude, don't you think?" He said with a smile.

As he smiled he twisted the guys wrist causing him to cry out in pain and drop the pipe kicking it to the side as the guy held his wrist. "Oh don't worry it'll heal in a few weeks as it's only a small break."

Hoshou could feel the first guy begin to shake in fear as Hermes turned his attention to him. The man let go of her arm and took a few steps back before stumbling as Hermes advanced towards him.

"The three of you are in quite the amount of trouble once I have a word with your captain." Hermes said in a steely calm voice. "As not only did you attempt to kidnap a foreign guest but you also decided to get into a fight with a ranking officer. SO I ask you what ship do you belong to? And don't you dare lie as right now I am not in the mood."

"T-The H-H-" The man began to stammer.

"Speak up sailor!" Hermes barked with a very angry authoritative tone as his voice even caused Hoshou to jump slightly as well as the crowd of people that had gathered.

"The Hermes sir!" The sailor said as he slowly got to his feet.

Hermes face darkened and Hoshou could see that he was glowering with anger. "You three serve aboard the HMS Hermes correct?" The sailor nodded. "SPEAK!"

"Yes sir!" The sailor said with fear.

"And you three thought it a brilliant idea to try and take advantage of a foreign guest while on leave and pick a fight with a ranking officer. You have dug yourselves quite a hole considering who you decided to fight." Hermes reached into his suit pocket and pulled out an insignia. "You decided to take advantage of the Japanese navy's fleet girl Hoshou and then you picked a fight with your ship's fleetship."

The mans face paled as Hermes showed who he was. "H-Hermes!?" The man stammered as he collapsed in shock.

"Correct sailor, and when this is day is done, you three will be cast off of my ship and will spend a good amount of time thinking of how badly you screwed up." Hermes said as a few police officers showed up.

The three men were arrested and dragged away as Hermes gave his statement and the officers saluted him. The crowd began to disperse and Hermes turned his attention to Hoshou. "Are you alright?" He asked as he took her hand. "I'm terribly sorry for taking so long. If I was a little quicker…"

Hoshou gently squeezed his hand. "It's alright… all that matters is that you came and saved me and I am extremely grateful." She smiled as Hermes blushed slightly. "Anyways, why did you go into that store?"

"Oh," He picked up a bag and handed it to her.

Hoshou opened it and smiled as she pulled out the bear that she had seen in the shop window. "I could tell that you wanted that but were too embarrassed to say anything." Hermes said with a laugh and a smile. "Now come on, we still need to get you a new dress and get ready for the gala as it is rapidly approaching."

The two of them take a taxi to a rather expensive looking store selling a multitude of dresses and gowns. Hermes enters as the shop clerks welcome him. Hoshou stood by the door for a minute before Hermes returned. "I must be going as there are things that must be taken care of but these fine people will help you choose and get fitted with a dress and by the time they are done, the gala will be almost here so I have arranged a ride for you"

Hoshou nodded as he kissed her hand earning a bright red blush from Hoshou. "I'll see you later tonight." And with that Hermes left leaving her to the clerks who eagerly took her to the back.

They began to measure her out and talk amongst themselves as Hoshou stood nervously holding a blanket to her chest as she sat in her undergarments. The clerks placed her in a room for a few minutes before returning with a rack of dresses that looked absolutely gorgeous.

"These are the best dresses we have that are fit to your size so please choose a few out and then one of the staff will help you." One of the female clerks said giving her a slight bow before closing the door.

The dresses were in a elegant array of dazzling colors ranging from a sapphire blue to a firey orangish red. One caught her attention and she felt drawn to it as she pulled it out. The dress was a firey orange hue with a elegant mix of red and other colors that almost made it look like a plumage of fire. She tried it on and it almost seemed to have been tailored specifically to her as it fit like a glove and her movement was elegant as she twirled around in the dress. Smiling to herself she exited the room where one of the clerks gasped in amazement.

"That looks absolutely stunning on you. That dress is titled the Phoenix and I'm sure you'll be the sight of the gala." The clerk said with a smile as she sat Hoshou down and began to do the final touches to the dress as well as some other people coming in and doing up her hair and makeup.

When the whole thing was done the sky was beginning to darken. Hoshou looked herself in the mirror and stunned at how she looked. The clerks helped her gather her original dress and help her outside. A black car sat outside with a chauffeur holding the cars door open.

"You must be Lady Hoshou." The chauffeur said with a bow. "Sir Hermes told me to come and get you as he is waiting at the galas hall as well as your other companion. Please right this way."

"Thank you." She said with a shy smile as she climbed into the car admiring the lavish look.

The chauffeur closed the door and climbed into the driver's seat and within a minute they were on there way. Hoshou watched the scenery of the city change as they drove out into the countryside. The night seemed rather peaceful and she smiled as she rolled the window down slightly and took a breath of the cool air.

"We'll be there in a few minutes ma'am." The chauffeur said as they began to pull up to a massive mansion where numerous girls and vehicles were gathered outside. Hoshou looked in amazement at the numerous amount of shipgirls that were talking with each other walking up the stairs and entering the mansion.

The car pulled up to the front and parked as the chauffeur hopped out and came over to her side and opened the car door. "We have arrived ma'am." The chauffeur said offering his hand.

She gladly took it and stepped out. As soon as she did she began to go red as she could feel eyes turning to her.

"Wow that dress is beautiful." One girl said as she whispered to another.

"Did she come with the other rowdy one?" Another said.

"Sir Hermes is awaiting inside so please enjoy yourself." The chauffeur stated with a bow before climbing back into the car and driving away.

Hoshou climbed the stairs and entered the mansion and was taken aback at how lavish the mansion was. Crystal chandeliers hung around the main entrance hall which was massive as tables and chairs covered the floor with waiters bringing food and drink to the shipgirls. She spotted Hermes surrounded by a few girls talking to him including Ashigara.

Hoshou hesitantly made her way towards him and when be spotted her he smiled and waved her over. "My Hoshou you look absolutely lavish. I knew that the clerks would take good care of you." He said with a smile.

"Wow Hoshou that dress looks so good on!" Ashigara said with a smile a drink in hand.

"Thank you and you look beautiful as well Ashigara." Hoshou said with a kind smile.

Hermes was dressed in a formal military suit with his insignia pinned to his chest. A few medals sat on his chest as well. Ashigara was dressed in a flowing purple dress that flowed really well with her. Four girls stood with Hermes. Three of them had drinks in their hands while one had a plate of food devouring the food that was on it.

"Allow me to introduce you, this is Hoshou the first carrier of the Japanese navy." Hermes said to the girls in front of them. He pointed to a girl with ruby red eyes and blonde hair. She stood with a prim military dress with a few metals and her insignia. "This is the Germans fleet girl Admiral Graf Spee or Spee for short."

Spee held out her hand. "Guten abend Hoshou" she said in a very formal way as Hoshou shook her hand. "Hope that the Fuhrer and your nation can work together in the future."

"This is the French battleship Dunkerque." Hermes said motioning to a silver haired girl wearing a gown with a red white and blue stripe running down the side. She curtsied as Hoshou bowed to her.

"Bonjour mademoiselle. It's a pleasure to meet you. Your dress is rather fashionable and looks quite well with you." Dunkerque said with a smile.

"Your dress is really beautiful." Hoshou said with a kind smile.

"This is the American battleship New York." Hermes continued motioning to the girl who was eating from a plate. New York was a small girl with blonde pigtails wearing a blue and red dress.

"Heya! This food is delicious Hermes!" She said happily with her mouth full. Hermes gave her a pointed look. New York looked sheepish as she swallowed her mouthful. "Sorry. It's nice to meet you miss Hoshou. I'm sure you would enjoy meeting Auntie Langley at some point."

"Oh is she a carrier?" Hoshou said with a smile.

"Yes! She's our first carrier like you and Hermes!" New York said with a smile.

Hermes smiled and gave her head a pat before turning to the last girl. A tall blonde wearing a green dress and a rather robust chest. "And this is one of the big seven our battleship Nelson. She is like your Nagato and Mutsu."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hoshou. And I must say that I highly respect my fellow big seven brethren in your country." She said with a smile.

Hoshou smiled and soon began to talk with the foreign girls as well as being introduced to a multitude of English shipgirls from other battleships a few cruisers and destroyers but quite a few cruise liners supply ships and ferries were there as well. Most of them were kind and courteous while a few of them were starting to get up there with the alcohol. Music began to play and the fleet girls began to get up and dance. Hoshou stood to the side chatting with some of the girls. She kept glancing at Hermes who was kindly dancing and waltzing with multiple of the girls. Hoshou could feel herself growing more and more jealous but she couldn't explain why.

It had been about another few hours and the party is beginning to wind down when Hermes came up to her. By now most of the girls were beginning to leave including a few of the foreign girls. Ashigara had already given her goodbyes as she was beginning to show the signs of extreme drunkenness.

"My extreme apologies Hoshou since me being the only male fleetship the girls wanted to dance with me a bit. And because of the numerous amount of girls." Hermes said bowing to her and apologizing.

"It is alright I was about to begin to leave for the night." Hoshou said with a smile.

She gave a bow to him and began to turn towards the door when he grabbed her hand suddenly.

"Please wait a moment." Hermes said causing her to stop. "Please I would like a dance with you as I've been waiting all night to ask."

Hoshou turned and looked at him and her expression changed to surprise as she saw he was actually blushing and looking away.

"I asked the band if they could play one more waltz and they agreed so please. It would be my honor to ask you to dance." He let go of her and held out his hand in a bow.

Hoshou couldn't help but blush and smile as her heart was fluttering as she took his hand. "I would love to."

Hermes smiled and stood still blushing leading her to the center. The two faced each other as he placed a hand on her hip and held the other outstretched. Hoshou placed a hand on his shoulder and looked up to him. By now almost all the girls had left leaving only him and her on the floor. The music began to play and weaving together the two began to dance as she could only smile and lean closer to him. Hoshou felt such joy as she danced and looked up into his eyes and Hermes would return her gaze with as much passion as she was showing him. She felt herself rising her face to meet his or his face was coming towards her but before they could touch the music ended and they stepped back and bowed to each other.

"That was a wonderful waltz Hoshou." Hermes said with a brilliant smile.

She smiled and beamed as he still held her hand as the two walked outside to a waiting car. "This is sadly where I must part with you as I must help with cleaning and resetting the house." Hermes said opening the door for her.

"Well will you at some point come and visit Japan?" She said as she stood in front of him.

"If I can you know that I will." He said with a smile. "But in the meantime I will gladly write you letters Hoshou as well…." He blushed slightly. "I care for you quite a lot."

Hoshou couldn't help but laugh lightly before finding herself lifting herself on her toes before kissing him. She felt as if her heart was going to explode as she did this. Hermes was stunned for a moment before he joined her kissing.

She felt as if the moment lasted an eternity but was rather only a few moments. "For you to remember me by." She said with a smile.

Hermes returned her smile and bowed to her. "I will cherish this feeling and memory to the end of my days." He handed her a envelope with his name and address on it. "For when you wish to write letters from Japan."

"Of course I will write you Hermes." She smiled clenching the letter to her chest before giving him one more bow of farewell before climbing into the car.

The ride back to the docks was silent as Hoshou thought of Hermes and the things that had happened the past two days. It was well into the early morning when Hoshou returned to the Ashigara and the captain was waiting for her.

"We were starting to get a little worried but I am glad you made it back safely. Your things were brought aboard and are awaiting you in your cabin." The captain said with a bow as she smiled and entered below.

The general alarm blared signaling that the Ashigara was to begin departing for home. Hoshou made her way to her cabin where sitting on her bed was the bear and a few flowers as well as another fiery colored dress. Hoshou smiled as she held the bear and laid down in her bed tired from the past two days. The feeling of love she had for Hermes was as strong as the love she felt for her own girls.

The Ashigara began to move as she began to drift off to sleep holding the bear and wondering when Hermes first letter would arrive and for what she will do when he comes to visit Japan in this time of peace.

_April 9, 1942_

Hermes stood on the deck of his carrier dressed in his standard uniform his bow slung across his shoulder and his sword strapped to his side. HMAS Vampire sailed next to them as his escort as they were sailing to reach Madagascar in preparation for a operation. The previous day the Japanese had launched air raids against where the two were docked and they were ordered to leave immediately.

"I don't like the fact we have no air cover." Hermes sighed as he looked at the empty flight deck.

England had been at war with the Axis since 1939 and when Japan had attacked the U.S Hermes had felt his heart wrench as now Hoshou, the woman he had fallen in love with was now his enemy as well as her children.

Looking out to the sky he noticed shapes beginning to appear in the emptiness rapidly approaching him and Vampire.

"Incoming enemy aircraft! Prepare anti air defenses!" Hermes yelled as the alarm began to ring as he rushed to his station on the bridge to help in the defense of his ship and men.

The air was tense as he arrived on the bridge. The captain looked glumly at Hermes. "We've picked up about 85 bombers and torpedoes. We have no air support and little A.A."

"I understand that, however I will not allow this ship to go easily as the men on board are my responsibility as well as the men of the Vampire. We will fight till the end is that understood captain?" Hermes said with a authoritative voice.

"Yes sir. Ready the defenses and shoot down those Jap planes if its the last thing we do!" The captain yelled into the intercom as the planes began to swarm the two ships.

Hermes fought valiantly but it wasn't enough. Explosions resounded around the ship as torpedoes and bombs slammed into him. He could feel the fires burning and the water flooding into him but the Hermes still fought against the attackers for a few more minutes before he felt he couldn't hold on much longer.

Hermes could hear the cries of the injured and the dying throughout the ship in his ears and he knew there wasn't much left that he could do. He turned to the captain and gave a grim nod.

The captain returned the nod and looked to the crew on the bridge. "Give the order to abandon ship."

The crew nodded and the order was given throughout the ship. Hermes stood with the captain on the bridge. "I will do my best to slow the sinking to allow as many of you to escape." He said looking at the captain.

"Thank you Hermes but as the captain my duty is to be the last to leave as the crew need to be evacuated first." The captain said adjusting his cap. "It was an honor to serve with you sir."

"The honor was mine." Hermes said giving him a salute before exiting the bridge and making his way to the flight deck where fuel burned and smoke choked the air as he could feel himself and his ship slipping into the waves.

The crew was jumping over the side and giving him last salutes before jumping over the side. Hermes could feel himself growing weaker and weaker as his control of the ship began to fail. When he saw that most of the crew had left and the flight deck was abandoned he knew he had done his duty. With a heavy sigh he let go as the ship slipped beneath the waves. He smiled to the sky as the water began to envelope him.

"Hoshou….survive this war and someday we will meet again….I will always love you….farewell." And with that last thought Hermes slipped beneath the waves to the dark waters below taking 307 of his crew with him.

Hoshou was working her bar in the reserve when the news came in that an attack on a British carrier and a destroyer was successful and both ships sunk. She offered a silent prayer to the souls of the crew and asked what carrier it was.

"It was the British carrier Hermes."

Hoshou felt weak in the knees as she collapsed in shock as she dropped the tray she was holding. Hermes was gone and she felt as if a part of her had died that day as she excused herself and cried holding the bear and the letter Hermes had wrote.

The room was silent as Hoshou finished her story to Nellie and Kasumi. The letters and bear sat on the table in front of them.

"Wow….I didn't know about that Hoshou." Nellie said quietly.

"Its alright Nellie this happened long ago and though the worst part of it is gone I still miss him at times." Hoshou stood and looked out the window. The rain had stopped and the sun was beginning to shine through the clouds.

"Seems the rain has stopped. I probably should get back to work as should you guys." She said with a smile.

"Yea Nellie we still have to do things at the main office or did you forget again?" Kasumi scoffed at her.

"Oh crap! I forgot! Sorry Hoshou but we gotta get going. But thank you for the story it was a rather sweet one and I'm sure Hermes will come back someday and see you as I'm sure with how he seemed he will always try and come back." Nellie said with a smile as she picked up her things and headed for the door. "We'll see you later for some of your drinks." The two of them waved goodbye as Hoshou went to her bar and began to tidy it up for the coming night.

Her back was turned when she heard the bell ring. "I'll be with you in a moment please take a seat and just tell me what you would like."

"Just some of your finest scotch." A male voice said behind her causing her to stop and almost drop the glass she was holding. It couldn't be….could it?

The voice laughed. "That photo above your bar really does take me back as you looked absolutely ravishing in your dress."

Hoshou could feel her eyes begin to tear up as she put the glass down and turned around. She let out a happy tearful gasp at who stood before her.

Hermes in his uniform stood in front of her with a kind smile on his face "It's been so long but… I've finally come to see you Hoshou."

Hoshou leapt over the counter and hugged him crying as he returned her embrace and the first two carriers finally reunited after so many years apart leaving a new road for the future to be filled with anything and everything that the two desired.

* * *

**Well the two have finally returned and possibly now live happily ever after now because I made this one shot if others want to give ides for other oneshots from historical periods in naval history or with the girls i'll maybe take it up and create a story **

**But for now please like comment and fav the story!**


End file.
